2D et la baleine
by Ol3tte
Summary: Trad de "2D and the whale", par Nebbity


"Psst!"

2D se retourna dans son minuscule lit.

"Pardon? Stupide petit humain ?"

"Hein?" dit 2D. Il était encore a moitié endormi, mais il entrouvris néanmoins un oeil pour regarder autour de être qu'encore, un des ôtages de Murdoc avait réussi a s'échapper. Bashy avait réussi la semaine juste avant,le cerveau grillé au choloroform et divaguant sur des Djembes.

Mais 2D était seul.

"Pourrais tu gentillement ne pas t'échapper pendant les 5 prochaines minutes ?" dit la voix. C'était une voix asser polie, toute rauque et en écho. 2D se demanda vaguement comment c'était possible.

Il regarda au dessus de lui, puis hurla et tomba de son lit.

L'énorme oeil de la baleine le regardait a travers le hublot.

"Pardon," dit la baleine.

"Maintenant elle me parle," murmura 2D. Il tira sur ses couvertures et se blotti en dessous. Il avait vraiment espérer que cette chose resterait muette.

"S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas à ton ami", dis la baleine. "Il m'a dit que j'étais seulement autorisée a à faire des bruits de baleine effrayants.. En parlant de ça, je pense que ton ami doit être un peu raciste; des bruits de baleine, sincèrement.. mais, ok. Même si elle fait la taille d'une maison, une baleine a aussi besoin d'aller aux toilettes après une semaine ou deux.

"Um," tenta prudemment 2D. "Mme Baleine. N'êtes vous pas, disons.. dans l'océan ?"

"Bien sur, je suis une baleine."

"Je veux dire, vous voyez, quand je suis entrain de nager et que je dois aller aux toilettes je fais genre.."

"Pour l'amour du ciel, ne termine pas cette phrase!" s'offusqua la baleine. 2D serra plus fort la couverture autour de lui. "C'est révoltant. Je vis la dedans tu sais, Je mange ce qui se trouve dans cette eau."

"Pardon" s'excusa 2D.

"C'est pas grave Trésor. Tu ne savais pas. Cependant, c'est vraiment assez urgent, donc je m'absente juste pour un instant, et tu vas rester ici, et personne n'aura jamais a savoir. Compris ?"

2D rassembla tout son courage et tenta, "Non, je pense que je m'échapperai quand vous serez partie. Je n'aime pas être ici; il ne reste jamais de biscuits aux chocolat pour moi, et Murdoc a encore mit des miroirs au plafond et a chaque fois que je regarde au dessus de moi j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus de gravité et que je vais tomber sur la tête. Et puis, je suis retenu prisonnié par un type à tendances meurtrières et, vous savez, ce genre de truc."

"D'accord" lui répondit la baleine. "Echappe toi si crois vraiment que tu dois. Je pensais juste nous épargner la tâche de devoir te poursuivre et de te ramener ici dans mon gluant et sombre estomac."

2D frissona. Il avait encore des frissons rien qu'à repenser à ce film, Pinnochio, qu'il avait vu étant gamin.

"Je ne bougerai pas", dit il.

"Super, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps!"

Il y eu un bruit d'un genre terrifiant a l'extérieur de la chambre quand la baleine passa. Quand elle fu partie, la lumière commença a passer a travers le hublot.

2D se redressa sur le lit pour regarder dehors, La baleine était déjà loin.

Il était libre.

C'était surement ça seule chance de s'échapper d'ici.

Il profita de cette opportunité pour changer de pantalon, puisque pendant que la baleine regardait, ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet.. Ca lui prit quelques minutes pour en trouver un propre.

La baleine reveint avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de fermer sa braguette.

"Merci, trésor." dit la baleine. "Wouh ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer a quel point je me sens mieux ! Je me sentais toute balonnée.. haha, t'as compris ? Parce que je suis une baleine !"

"Ne me le rappelez pas," supplia 2D. Il se laissa glisser au sol et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. "Si vous pouviez me laisser tranquille, je vous en serrai reconnaissant. Ou peut être pourriez vous arreter d'être une baleine ? Vous pourriez être un lapin a la place. Un adorable petit lapin qui ne m'aspirerait pas dans son horrible estomac."

"Désolée," s'excusa la baleine. "Si ça peut t'aider, je ne suis pas seulement une baleine. "

"Génial," lâcha sèchement 2D. Il allait mourir ici, il le savait. Il allait mourir sous l'oeil d'un animal aquatique meutrier, et seul le pélicain le regrettera.

"Je suis aussi une métaphore" continua l'animal.

"Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas.. Il semblerait que tout dans ma vie soit une métaphore en ce moment. La nuit dernière pour dîner j'ai eu un bol de Kellogs et il s'est avéré que c'était une métaphore sur le rechauffement global ou.. quelque chose avec des ours polaires. La méchante Noodle me l'a expliqué, mais après elle a commencé a me parler du symbolisme des fesses de Robert Pattinson et-"

"N'es-tu pas" l'interrompis la baleine. "N'es-tu pas curieux de savoir en quoi je suis une métaphore ?"

"Pas vraiment. Vous connaissez des histoires de fantômes ?"

"Je connais une histoire sur une baleine fantôme."

"Laissez tomber" s'empressa de lui répondre 2D. "Non, c'est pas grave, je pense que je vais juste regarder La nuit des-"

"C'est la liberté !" annonça fièrement l'animal. "Je suis une métaphore sur la liberté !"

"Ouais, ok, alors, être retenu sur une île pourrie c'est une métaphore sur la musique sans âme ? C'est du flan tout ça."

"Même les métaphores marines doivent se nourrir, trésor. Ton ami Murdoc et moi avons fait un marché. Bien sur, le vrai argent c'est l'allégorie du travail, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mon ami, Mobby, a fait un malheur en faisant un marché avec un écrivain, et ce fut une allégorie. Il a utilisé l'argent pour s'acheter un aquarium disco et s'est retiré en Floride."

"Oh bien sur, je l'ai déjà rencontré, une fois," dit 2D. "Murdoc lui a foutu le feu au VMA parce qu'il ne montrait pas assez d'intérêt à faire un remix de Rock the House. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait écrit un livre par contre. Heureux pour lui."

Il y eu une longue pause, puis le bruit d'une baleine se frottant maladroitement à la parois des murs de sa chambre. 2D était habitué à ce genre de silence dans une conversation. Ils étaient bien souvent suivis de l'autre personne qui lui carressait les cheveux en disant "Mais qu'est- ce que tu raconte, petit ?"

Il ajouta "Que voulez-vous dire de toute façon par, une métaphore sur la liberté ? Comment ça pourrait être relié au fait que je sois emprisonné ici ?"

"Je ne t'emprisonne pas ici. Si tu essayais de t'échapper, que pourrais-je faire ? Sortir ma grosse tête hors de l'eau et te brosser a mort avec mes fanons ?"

2D se raidit. "Vous pouvez faire ça ?"

"Non. Ecoute, la seule chose qui te retient ici, c'est ta peur de la liberté."

2D réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, "Je ne pense pas que j'ai peur d'être libre."

"Si, tu l'es. Tu as peur de moi, alors que je suis une métaphore sur la liberté. Donc, dans la logique des choses, tu as peur de la liberté."

"D'accord," répondit 2D, qui était habitué à chercher le sens profonds des paroles qu'on lui adressait. "Pourquoi serais-je effrayé d'être libre ?"

"Parce que Murdoc te tient en laisse depuis le jour où vous vous êtes rencontré. Il te contrôle depuis tellement longtemps que tu ne sais plus comment vivre sans ce contrôle permanent qu'il exerce sur toi. Et tu es terrifié de ce qui pourrait se passer si tu étais laissé à ton propre compte."

"Vous en savez tant sur moi que c'en est effrayant."

"Murdoc m'a fait écouter tout tes CD. Il m'a fait regarder les dvd, et lire la biographie avant d'accepter de m'engager."

"Oh, oui, il fait ça souvent. Vous a-t-il montré les marionnettes à notre éfigie qui ont été faites pour notre Demon Days tour ?"

"Oui, c'était très perturbant. Tu savais qu'il les avait disposées de telle façon qu'on dirait qu'il te frappe la tête a coup de Grammy Award ?"

"Hmm, avant c'était une mandoline."

"Ce qui ne fait que confirmer que tu es bloqué dans une relation plus qu'abusive."

"C'est juste pour le show." se défendit 2D. "Murdoc aime à penser qu'il est le maître, c'est tout. Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça."

"Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il te traite d'idiot et qu'il te lance son cendrier à la figure ?"

"Nan.. Je m'inquiéterai si il arretait de le faire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu n'insulter personne, on la retrouver une semaine plus tard dans un bureau de poste de Nicaragua, sans un poil et pensant qu'il était un de ces personnages des Experts. Caine, je pense que c'était ça."

"C'est terrifiant," lâcha la baleine. "Ne peux tu donc pas voir qu'il te contrôle grâce à la peur qu'il t'inspire ? Franchement, de quand date la dernière fois où tu as fait quelque chose par toi même, sans que quelqu'un ai à te dire quoi faire ? "

"Oh, et bien, avant d'être kidnappé, j'ai passé 3 ans à Beirut à apprendre le droit sur des delta-planes."

Un silence. "Tu quoi ?"

"J'ai enseigné le droit sur des delta-planes à Beirut. A des enfants à difficultés."

La baleine s'étonna, " Tu as appris la lois sur les delta-planes à des enfants en difficultés à Beirut.'

"Non, bien sur que non. Ce serait stupide. Non, je leur ai enseigné le droit pendant qu'on volait avec des delta-planes. C'est une super façon d'apprendre, on a une vue magnifique. Vous savez, tant que personne ne laisse tomber son stylo. Et puis, personne ne m'a dit de faire ça. En fait, j'ai du ouvrir l'école moi même, vous voyez, parce que croyez le ou non, personne n'avait jamais pensé à ouvrir une école de droit volante avant."

"Me voila..surprise," répondit la baleine.

"Je sais, c'est dingue hein ?"

"D'accord" dit l'animal. "Si tu n'es pas dépendant d'un contôle extérieur, pourquoi diable rester avec Murdoc ? Il est horrible. Vraiment horrible, dans tout les sens du terme."

"C'est mon ami" répondit 2D, sans une once d'hésitation. "Je sais pas, je pense que Gorillaz est la seule chose qui ai jamais compté pour lui. Moi, je m'occupe des petits éthiopiens qui meurent de faim, et tout les bébés poulets qui doivent mourir pour qu'on ai des oeufs frais tout les matins, et le synthé que j'ai depuis que j'ai 7ans. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment on doit se sentir misérable quand rien ne compte. Tout ce que Murdoc a jamais eu, c'est son groupe, et maintenant que Russle et Noodle sont partis, j'imagine que tout ce qu'il lui resten c'est moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul juste parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de maman pour lui apprendre à être gentil."

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas envie d'être sur cette île, et encore moins d'être retenu captif par son pire cauchemard comme garde et de n'avoir aucune autorité créative sur le nouvel album. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait aimé revoir Murdoc, même si ce dernier était devenu plus froid qu'à son habitude. Avoir été drogué et enfermé dans une valise avait été le plus horrible, mais 2D avait dèjà pardonné à Murdoc bien pire, et était bien partit pour pardonner a Murdoc chaque chose qu'il ferait, et ce jusqu'à ce que son foie le lache définitivement.

La baleine hésita un instant. "Je pense que je suis vraiment imparfaite comme métaphore."

"Je sais ce que ça fait" la réconforta 2D. Il soupira, et se retourna pour voir l'oeil de la baleine a travers le hublot. "Il n'avait pas besoin de me droguer. Je serais venu, si il me l'avait demandé."

"Oh, trésor..."

Il joua avec la moquette un instant. Il ne saurait jamais rester faché contre quelqu'un tant qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Murdoc, il dirait quelque chose de stupide, Murdoc lui donnerait quelque coups, et ensuite tout redeviendrait normal.

Apparemment, sa peur des baleines, c'était pareil. Même un monstre horrible venant des profondeurs, se n'était pas si terrible, une fois qu'ils avaient eu une gentille discution sur Mobby Dick.

Après un silence, 2D lança "Vous voulez regarder un film ? J'ai la nuit des morts-vivants. C'est un de ces trucs là. Comment c'était encore. Une allée de gorilles.

"Allégorie ?"

"Oui, ça aussi."

La balaine soupira. Les murs tremblèrent. 2D se demanda comment une baleine pouvait bien soupirer.

Enfin la baleine lança, "Oui, vas y."


End file.
